Peter Pettigrrew, After Hogwarts
by akatsuki rules
Summary: This is the story of Peter's POV when he betrayed the Potters. The chapters are pretty short. Thanxs and R
1. The owl

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. This is a story of Peter Pettigrew after Hogwarts when he betrays Lily and James and frames Sirius up. I hope you enjoy it. R&R. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Info taking from Harry. and the Harry Potter Books.**

Peter was overly excited. He graduated from Hogwarts and was well known by everyone thanks to James, Sirius, and Remus. One guilty secret he kept is that he only wanted to become friends because then he won't get jinxed by them and not only that, they were the most popular students in school. If his friends were popular, then Peter was as well. After he graduated from Hogwarts, he got himself his own apartment and lived by himself. Right when he was going to turn on the present Lily and James gave him on his birthday, something called a telkilision (aka television), and there was a tapping on his window. Peter turned and saw a magnificent tawny owl. "Oh Merlin's socks," he muttered.

The owl he recognized was James's. He opened the note attached with his wand and he scanned the note. It read, _Wormtail, Voldemort is after me and Lily. We have to go in hiding. Sirius is with us. We are going to use the Fidelius Charm. Come to our house in Gordric's Hollow. You'll know immediately which one it is. DON'T TELL MOONY! Dumbledore suspects someone to betray us. I trust Sirius but Moony could be a great actor. He could be a death eater and is probably waiting to tell Voldemort where we are. Hurry and DESTROY THIS AFTER READING!!_

_ -PRONGS-_

Peter frowned after reading this. Of all the people to suspect, James and Lily suspect Moony. In fact Peter, after reading the letter was surprised that they didn't suspect Sirius. After all his brother and cousins joined you-know-who himself. Not only that, his family's ideas is much similar to you-know-who. However, Peter had a darker secret which he hoped his friends would never find out. He hoped his friends would never find out that Peter only supported those who have strength and right now the Dark Lord had power. Why should Peter support an old man like Albus Dumbledore? Wait a minute. Peter was thinking, _If I give away the position to You-Know-Who, then I most certainly will become a Death Eater but at least I won't get killed by him. If I support the side the Potters are on then I would be killed by you-know-who. If I support you-know-who I win everything, power, life, riches, I could live like a king. _This idea made Peter extremely happy. He would pretend to support the Potters until the time came and he would double-cross them. Peter wrote back _Prongs, I'm coming. I also don't trust Remus, he was the most smartest, why he could be reporting everything if you trusted him. Smart idea._

_ -Wormy-_

Peter signaled the owl over and tied the note on, "Reply Back" he said.

The owl hooted and flew away. Peter then left his apartment happier than ever.


	2. The Spell and the Capture

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. This is a story of Peter Pettigrew after Hogwarts when he betrays Lily and James and frames Sirius up. I hope you enjoy it. R&R. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Info taking from Harry. and the Harry Potter Books.**

"Hey Wormy. You finally made it here. We were beginning to think that you weren't going to come or that Voldemort got you."

A panting Peter Pettigrew stood on a porch while looking at his friend's face. James Potter had Hazel eyes, ruffled and extremely messy hair. Right now he was laughing at what he just said. "Come on in Wormtail, you look like your freezing to death"

James Potter made room so Peter could enter the house. "By the way, what took you so long?"

Peter mumbled, "Ran all the way over here."

"Wormy, you ran? I don't believe it. Why didn't you just apparate?" James asked.

"Um…because…um…I…felt like it." Said Peter.

It was a good thing that it was pretty dim so James couldn't see Peter blushing. Peter felt stupid. He completely forget he could apparate. He got really used to just walking or running around that he forget completely that he could apparate.

"Wormtail. Come on in. Don't just stand there. By the way, how come your face is all red?"

"Um…because I'm cold?"

James laughed and replied back, "Then come on in. Padfoot is eating like a pig so you better hurry up or there won't be anything left to eat. You know Lily's cooking ."

Peter smiled. Of course he knew Lily's cooking. It was so good that it melted in your mouth. People come over if it's Lily's cooking but run away if it's James. He entered the household just to smell a wonderful aroma. He entered the dining hall to see cake, soup, chicken, turkey, pudding, fish, steaks, ice cold water, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and much more. "Hiwrmyhwru?" asked Padfoot with his mouth full.

"Go…" Peter started but was interrupted by Lily who was feeding food to a baby.

"Padfoot, don't talk with your mouth full." She scolded. "Sorry Wormy, please continue."

Peter smiled before realizing that his plan was to betray Lily and James. Then his smile faded.

"What's the matter Wormtail?" Lily asked.

"Um…I'm just worried about you-know-who going after you and James." Peter responded.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore has a brilliant idea that'll protect the both of us and Harry."

"Harry?"

"Didn't James tell you? This is our son, Harry Potter."

After dinner they all went to the living room where James explained the fidileus spell they were going to use.

"Now Pad…"

"No. Don't choose me. The death Eaters would know immediately it'll be me cause I'm your best bud, Prongs. Choose Wormy."

At that point Peter felt happy and guilty so he tried protesting.

"Don't Pick me. I'm the most cowardly. If he threatens me I might…"

"No Wormy, it'll be you. Paddy, you have a point there." James responded cutting Peter.

"But…"

"No buts Wormy you're the secret keeper."

"Alright" said a disheartened Peter.

The spell took several minutes.

"Now, tell Paddy."

Peter did so and then Padfoot stopped reaching around like a blind man.

"By the way Prongs, we have to tell Wormy."

"Alright Paddy. Well Wormy, we don't trust Loopy Lupin so don't tell him."

"alright." said a even more disheartened peter.

"Now then," Padfoot said, "Let's leave."

After a lot of good-byes, Peter and Sirius left. However Peter didn't go home, he heard that the Dark Lord was using the Lestrange Manor as a base. He arrived with a crack but couldn't see anything. All if the sudden he heard a gruff voice say, "YOU THERE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! THERE ARE FIFTEEN WANDS POINTED AT YOU AND NONE WILL HESITATE TO FIRE KILLING CURSES RIGHT AT YOU!"

Few minutes later, Peter was trounced up like a turkey and was tossed into a smelly, moldy basement.


End file.
